


A Day At Harry's

by sarah_moncada



Category: Directioner, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, M/M, Multi, Young Love, larry stylinson young, young larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_moncada/pseuds/sarah_moncada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story of Harry and Louis. They're both kids and are best friends. This is just a day I imagined could have probably be a daily journey for them if they met during primary school. Enjoy :)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At Harry's

 

 

I remove the plastic castle from the sand and hope my sand castle worked. I frown when it didn’t.

‘No Louis you’re doing it wrong! Remove it slowly.’ Harry tells me and takes the plastic castle from my hands. He fills it with sand and takes way too much time. I wait patiently when an idea occurs my mind. I smile deviously and quickly fill a plastic cup with sand. Harry that is now putting the plastic castle on the sand is too occupied to ‘remove it slowly’ to pay attention at my moves. When he’s about to completely remove the plastic castle I spill the cup on his head.

‘Louis!’ He shouts just as I had assumed he would. I can't stop myself from laughing. ‘The castle was gonna be perfect!’ He says and shakes his curly locks full of sand. Some of the sand goes in my face and I close my eyes. I didn't expect Harry to push me back on the sandbox and straddles me. I re-open my eyes and watch as he fills the same plastic cup I used on him and without even letting me the time to react he spills the cup on my hair as well. I smile when I hear his laugh and I open my eyes that I had closed by reflex. I shake my hair as well and look back at Harry.

‘You’re happy now?’ I ask smiling.

‘No! You ruined my sand castle.’ He pouts.

‘I’ll make you another one.’ I say smiling innocently. He seems to think about it and finally gets off me. The second he’s off me I jump on him and start tickling him. He starts jerking in all directions and I laugh while he’s struggling to get away from my grip. But I’m stronger than him, I’m older than him from one month, one week and one day.

‘Stop Louis!’ He says through laughs and gasps but I don’t stop as I enjoy tickling him.

‘Boys!’ I hear the voice of Harry’s mum calling us but I continue to tickle him a bit more. I finally let him go and he directly gets up and runs to his house. I laugh and follow him. He enters the kitchen and I enter it right after him. His mum is cutting a cake and I exclaim.

‘Yeah a cake!’ I say and pick a slice of cake. Harry is already eating his and I take a large bite of mine.

‘It’s so good!’ Harry says to his mum and I nod in agreement. She smiles and finally takes a better look at the state we are in.

‘What happened?’ She asks, a hint of scold in her voice.

‘He started.’ Harry and I say in union and we point each other with our fingers. ‘Mum he started it!’ Harry says and I open my mouth in shock.

‘No I didn’t!’ I lie.

‘Louis!’ Harry says crossing his arms.

‘It doesn’t matter who started,’ Anne interrupts us. ‘Just go wash yourself before your mum arrives Louis.’ I nod and we go upstairs.

‘It was your fault.’ Harry repeats when we enter the bathroom. I smile but don’t answer. Harry turns the water of the shower on and I remove my clothes but keep my boxer and Harry does the same. ‘Do we remove our boxers as well?’ He asks shyly. I shrug.

‘Yeah, well if you want to soak it it’s your problem.’ I say and proudly remove it. I enter the shower and wait for Harry to join me before closing the curtains. He finally removes it as well and join me. I take the shower gel and start washing my body. I can feel grains of sand as I pass my hands on my body and I’m happy I can wash them off as the sensation wasn’t pleasant. Harry does the same but he doesn’t talk which is weird. Is he still mad at me? I take the shampoo and splatch it on his back which is what he’s showing me.

‘Lou!’ He says and turns around.

‘What?’ I ask innocently. He glares at me. I’m gonna splatch it in his face this time but he turns the shampoo to my face and the liquid goes in my face. He starts laughing and I quickly wash the shampoo off my face as some was in my eyes and it freaking stung. When I open my eyes Harry’s still laughing. ‘Are you still mad now?’ I ask smiling. He shakes his head smiling and I pour the shampoo on his head.

‘What are you doing?’ He starts whining.

‘Just putting shampoo in your hair stop whining.’ I say rolling my eyes. I start massaging his scalp with the shampoo and I feel the unpleasant sensation of sand in his hair. ‘You still have lots of sand in your hair.’ I say frowning.

‘Well it’s your fault.’ He says and I smile amusedly. I’m taller than him so it’s easy to wash his hair. I put my hands away as I assume it’s enough washed and I start washing my own. Harry’s silent for a moment so I know he’s thinking about something. He finally talks as I wash off the shampoo from my hair.

‘Do you wanna sleep here tonight?’ He asks shyly. He’s always shy when he asks me to go over or to sleep at his.

‘It would be cool but my mum is getting me back the evening.’ I say frowning.

‘Ask her to stay here when she arrives?’ He asks with a small voice. I nod.

‘Okay.’ I say and he smiles. We are now dried and Harry lent me some of his clothes because mine were all dirty. We go downstairs as we hear both of our mums talking. I look at Harry and nod, he nods back and I’m ready to do the plan we made up to convince my mum to let me sleep here. She smiles when she sees me and I slowly walk to her. Harry is right beside me.

‘Mummy…’ I start off and it’s like she already knows what I’m gonna ask because she already shakes her head.

‘No Louis I’m sorry you can’t stay the night because we are having dinner with Elisabeth and her kids will be here.’ Shit I had forgotten.

‘But I don’t want to eat with them. And I don’t like James and Katy.’ I say referring to her kids. She’s gonna talk but I continue. ‘Pleeeeeeeeeeeease.’ I say and Harry does his cute face we had planned for him to do if my mum didn’t say yes.

‘Louis I don’t want to bother Anne have you even asked her?’ She says. I look at Harry and he’s already looking at me. We turn in union to Anne and she giggles.

‘It’s not a problem for me Jay, Louis is always welcomed.’ Anne says. I turn back to mum with pleading eyes.

‘You can’t separate us we are glued to each other.’ I say and intertwine our arms. I put my other arm around Harry’s waist and pull him to me. I can see him smiling amusedly from the corner of my eye. My mum tries to keep a blank face but I can see the ghost of smile in her face.

‘It really doesn’t bother me Jay,’ Anne says smiling. ‘And Harry can lend some clothes to Louis.’

‘Yeah I see he already has.’ She says mentioning to the clothes I’m wearing. ‘Fine, but it’s the last time you don’t plan things in advance.’ She says. I let go of Harry and run to her.

‘Thank you!’ I say and hug her before walking back to where Harry is. We walk together back to his bedroom. Harry jumps on his bed and starts telling me about his new video game. We play a bit at it and it turns out to be two hours. It’s soon dinner time and we go downstairs to set the table.

‘What are we eating?’ Harry asks his mother.

‘Fish, potatoes and spinach.’ She says while cutting the fish. I let out a complaining whine. I don’t like spinach.

‘Don’t complain Louis, it’s for your health.’ She says. I sit down and Harry sits beside me. Anne serves all of the plates and she calls her husband and Gemma. They arrive and say hello to me because I didn’t see them yet. They don’t seem too surprised that I’m here but again I’m all the time here. Harry and I already finished our meal but we have to wait that everybody finished to leave the table. I’m bored by the conversation so I turn to Harry and take his hand. He seems confused at first but then he understands what I want to do. We count ‘till three and start thumbs war. I have an unbeatable technic and I always win at this game. I wait for Harry to try to get to my thumb and because my hand is slightly larger my thumb is bigger than his so I can easily overwrite his. As I hold his thumb down I count ‘till ten as he tries to get his thumb away. As I’m nearly at ten he starts jerking his hand.

‘Ten!’ I say and smile proudly. Harry – who’s a bad looser – frowns as expected and cross his arms.

‘You cheated! You have a bigger thumb than I have!’ He whines. I smile and giggle slightly.

‘I know I have but I didn’t cheat, I even beat my uncle once and he’s an adult.’ I say proudly. He frowns his brows again and pulls out his tongue at me. I do the same and he turns away from me. ‘You’re gonna ignore me?’ I ask.

‘You cheated. You always cheat.’ He says quietly. I put my arm around his shoulder and he puts his head on my shoulder after a minute. I smile because I know he’s not gonna ignore me anymore. He’s a bad looser but he quickly forget it. We are finally dismissed and we go back in Harry’s bedroom. He gives me a pyjama and I put it on. I start juggling with his ball and we are quickly passing the ball to each other. Anne enters the room and she has a mattress under her arm.

‘Boys can you quit playing football in my house?’ She asks and Harry puts the ball down. ‘Go brush your teeth I’m doing Louis’s bed.’ She says and puts the mattress down.

‘We already brushed our teeth.’ I say.

‘Oh yeah? So if I smell you breathe it won’t smell like fish?’ She asks. I look at Harry and he’s already looking at me.

‘Fine we’re gonna brush our teeth.’ He says quietly. We go in the bathroom and I close the door behind us.

‘You should have continued the lie. I don’t like brushing my teeth.’ I say annoyed.

‘But I can’t lie you know it.’ He says. That’s true, Harry’s the worst liar ever. Harry starts brushing his teeth.

‘I don’t have any toothbrush.’ I say.

‘You can use mine?’ Harry asks. I laugh because toothpaste is dropping from his mouth. I nod and take the toothbrush. I wash it first and then use it on my own teeth. Harry brush his hair and I start laughing. He always brushes his hair before going to sleep and it’s hilarious.

‘Stop laughing. I already explained that if I don’t they’re all tangled the next morning.’ He says frowning and continues brushing his hair. I smile. I know that, he already told me millions of times but I like laughing at him because I know it annoys him. We go back in his bedroom when we’re done and my bed is done. I get into the comfortable covers and Harry gets into his bed who’s right beside my mattress. Anne comes back in the bedroom and sets two glasses of water on Harry’s nightstand.

‘Goodnight boys.’ She says and kisses my forehead then Harry’s. She turns the lights off but there’s still lights from the corridor that enters the room. ‘And if I hear you talking I’ll put you in separate rooms.’ She warns and we nod. She smiles and leaves the room. I turn to Harry but his eyes are already closed.

‘What you’re really gonna sleep?’ I ask. He opens his eyes and look at me.

‘I’m tired.’ He says.

‘Let me tell you a story first.’ I say. He thinks about it then nods.

‘Okay but no scary stories.’ He warns.

‘Don’t worry.’ I lie. I think about which one I’m gonna do then start.

‘It’s the story of a young boy who’s sleeping in his bed on a usual night. He hears footsteps outside his door, and peeks out of his eyes to see what is happening. His door swings open quietly to reveal a murderer carrying the corpses of his parents.-‘

‘Louis you said no scary stories!’ Harry interrupts me.

‘It’s not one!’ I say and continue when he says nothing. ‘After silently propping them up on a chair, he writes something on the wall in the blood of the dead bodies. He then hides under the child’s bed.-‘

‘Louis I know it is, please I’m already scared.’ He says and puts the covers above his head. I roll my eyes but continue anyways.

‘The child is frightened. He can’t read the writing on the wall and he knows the man is under his bed. He pretends that he slept through the whole thing and hasn’t awoken yet. He lays still as the bodies, quietly hearing the breathes from under his bed. An hour passes, and his eyes are adjusting more and more to the darkness. He tries to make out the words, but it’s a struggle. He gasps when he finally makes out the sentence.’

I stop, waiting for any reaction from Harry.

‘What was the sentence?’ I hear Harry’s small voice and I smirk. I silently get off my mattress hoping I’m not doing too much noise and put my face where I suppose Harry’s head is and whisper.

‘« I know you’re awake. » And he feels something shift underneath his bed.’ I say and Harry jumps as he didn’t expect me being so close and remove the blanket from his face.

‘I knew it was a scary story!’ He shouts but I shush him as I don’t want his mum to come and separate us.

‘Be quiet Harry.’ I whisper. ‘You’re a liar! You know it scares me and you did that on purpose!’ He whisper-shouts. I giggle but he frowns and puts his face under his covers again. I continue laughing quietly and put the covers off him. His back is to me so I try to lay beside him on the bed and put my arms around him.

‘Harry?’ I ask amusedly. He doesn’t answer so I shake him gently.

‘Can you check under the bed?’ He asks quietly. ‘And don’t prank.’ He warns. I laugh and look under his bed. As I expected there’s no one. I consider pranking him and screaming because there’s someone but I don’t. I get back behind him and re-put my arm around his body.

‘There’s no one.’ I whisper in his ear. He turns around and puts his arm around me.

‘Can you stay in bed anyways?’ He asks shyly. I nod and smile. I put my arms around him as well and he closes his eyes. I put the blanket back on us and close my eyes as well.


End file.
